Abstract The Kansas PKD Research and Translation Core Center will offer three P&F grants funded through the P30 grant, plus two additional, targeted P&F grants funded by institutional matching dollars. Offering five P&F grants per year, locally and nationally, will maximize the development of research related to the Core Center theme and will accelerate the growth of the Biomedical Research Cores and the training of new PKD physician-scientists. The P&F grants being offered by the Kansas PKD Core Center are: ? Three P30 Pilot & Feasibility grants per year (internal and external) with a focus on the Kansas Core Center theme ?Target identification for PKD therapy development.? ? One KU Cancer Center Pilot & Feasibility grant per year (internal) on the relationship between PKD and cancer to take advantage of rapid advances in targeted therapy development in the cancer field. ? One Department of Internal Medicine/Kidney Institute P&F grant per year that will be focused on clinically oriented PKD translational research by junior faculty in any of the medicine subspecialties.